ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectrum Says So
Plot Tetrax and Sugilite come to Mig and Clepron surprisingly for help to defeat a rogue evil plumber trying to destroy his very own home planet, Petropia. Synopsis Mig and Clepron are both sitting at Mr. Yogurtine's, as usual. Mig then slurped up two cups of yogurt and coughed out green slime. "YUCK," shouted Clepron. "Fooled ya! That's the new spinach lime flavor," said Mig, slurping away. Clepron gagged and then a loud boom came from the sky. A large spaceship came down and landed. A guy in a large metallic suit and a Crystalsapien, Chromastone's species, stepped out and wlaked towards Mig. "UGH! Not MORE bounty hunters," said Mig. He transformed into Upchuck instead of his selected alien, Puncherbot, and moaned. "WHYYYY must this thing hate me," he announced. He grabbed a piece of the table and blasted the armored guy down and the Crystalsapien kicked Mig down and he turned back. The armored guy got up and unleashed himself to be a Petrosapien, known as Tetrax. "I'm Tetrax Shard, we need your help, Miguel," he said. Mig backed up and Clepron aimed his domo gizmo at them. "Allow me to fire at them," he said. "NO wait," said Mig. "Then if your 'Tetrax', who is the Crystal- "I'm Sugilite, guardain of Petropia," interrupted Sugilite. "Oh," said Mig. "We really need your help to stop a rogue and evil plumber magister, named Cura," said Tetrax. Just then Clepron got up and whistled. "Clepron.....," said Mig. Clepron smacked his head. "Cura was my friend in training school," he said. There was a silence that occured and wide-eyed Sugilite, Tetrax, and Mig. "What?" asked Clepron. "Just.....nvm," said Mig. Just then a large spacehsip crash landed into Mr. Yogurtine's. A guy in a magister's uniform jumped out. "That's Cura," said Sugilite. He ran at him and blasted him and then Cura squeezed Sugilite and made him collapse. ".....Ummm," said Mig. He ran back along with Tetrax and Clepron and Cura ropped Clepron and pulled him towards him. "HELP," he shouted. "Eh, no, sorry," said Mig. Tetrax shot shards at Cura and Cura blasted a missile at Tetrax's ship and it exploded. "Hmmmm," said Mig. He looked back and saw Mr. Yogurtine's crushed and in flames. "How dare you blow up Mr. Yogurtine's!" he shouted. Mig ran at Cura and turned into Feedback. He blasted Cura back and grabbed Clepron. "Help me out here bro!" he shouted, using Clepron as a shield. "Ughhhhh," he whinned. He jumped off and punched Cura down and Feedback ran at him and kicked him again. "I win :3," he said. Clepron flicked him in the head and laughed. Mig turned back and then walked back to Tetrax. "Welp, that was too easy," he said. "Ummm, look behind you," disclaimed Tetrax. Mig turned around and saw Cura angrily standing behind him. "Oh..." said Mig. Cura whacked Mig aside and ran to Clepron and squeezed him. "Come with me," he demanded. Clepron got dragged behind a large piece of Mr. Yogurtine's and slammed down. "Remember me, buddy?" asked Cura. "Um no, actually, we are not buddies," said Clepron. "I'm Herrie," he said. Clepron froze and gasped loudly and largely. He had a flashback of him and a guy named Herrie being best friends before their training had started. "Oh my gosh!!! HERRIE!" he shouted. "Yup," said Cura AKA Herrie. "Dude what are you doing here?" asked Clepron. "Earthlings betrayed me. I'm having revenge," he said. "You can't," said Clepron. "Wait...what!?" asked Herrie, nearing towards Clepron's face. "I LIVE with humans now. Miguel is my partner," said Clepron. Just then Herrie gasped and had an angry and confused face expression. "WHAT!!<" screamed Herrie. He grabbed Clepron and threw him down. "Herrie, calm down! Humans aren't that bad!" he shouted. "NO WAY! MY ONLY FRIEND HAS BETRAYED ME!!!!!" screameed Herrie. "NO!" shouted Clepron. Herrie grew in size and growled like a dinosaur. Mig ran at him and turned into Battery-Acid and went on his neck. "You need to chill out, big time," said Battery-Acid, badly burniung Herrie's neck. "GET OFF ME!" he shouted. He threw Mig at the broken up Mr. Yogurtine's and Battery-Acid moaned. "Awwwww," he said, landing on his 'area'. Clepron got his domo gizmo from the ground. "Get him." whispered Clepron to Tetrax. Tetrax nodded and ran at Herrie and shot diamonds at his face and eyes. He growled and fell back, with extreme pain. Clepron then leaped from a truck and tumbled into the air and landed on Harrie. "That's it! Sorry Herrie, but this ends now," he said. He pressed a button on the domo gizmo and shot out a large bomb which began counting down. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1," it said. "NOOOOO!!!!" screamed Herrie, when it exploded. He got sucked into a portal AKA the Null Void and the portal disappeared. Mig turned back and limped over to them. "He gone?" asked Mig. Clepron sighed and frowned. "He gone." Just then Sugilite woke up and looked around, "What happened here?" he asked. "LONG story," said Tetrax. "Thank you Miguel and Clepron," Tetrax said. The two nodded and Tetrax and Sugilite walked away. "Why is your ship destroyed?" asked Sugilite. "I'll tell you later," Tetrax said, teleporting the two away. "Sooo," said Mig. Clepron and him walked away. "I bet we're gonna get sued for damages," said Mig. "Yup," said Clepron. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *Tetrax Shard *Sugilite Villains *Magister Cura Aliens Used *Upchuck (accidentl; selected alien was Puncherbot) *Feedback *Battery-Acid Trivia *Cura makes his debut and is Clepron's old classmate. *Upchuck debuts by Mig and seems to know how to use his powers. *Tetrax and Sugilite debut. Category:Episodes Category:Migster7